marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 165
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Changed my mind about her, Eddie. Like Liz, now. Like [[Doctor Steven (Earth-616)|fat doctor]].''' Understand it doesn't have to '''just be me and you. Understand... family. | Speaker = Venom Symbiote | StoryTitle1 = The Nativity: Part Two | Writer1_1 = Mike Costa | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** Numerous unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * Amedeo Avogadro * * ** *** Unnamed Colonel * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** Liz Allan's apartment (Central Park West, Upper West Side) ***** *** Life Foundation Complex (Mojave Desert, California) ** Chthonic Island (Timor Sea, Indian Ocean) * Items: * Symbiote Control Collar * "Energy guns" * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = As the military van drives down the street, Eddie Brock furiously asks the Venom symbiote how it could do this to him. Thinking he's talking to her, Agent Claire Dixon retorts that they were in a military unity, not a marriage; and that he should know what happens when a soldier goes rogue. The symbiote apologizes and tells Eddie it was scared; and he retorts that he can't believe it didn't just tell him. Dixon replies that while he was part of the taskforce he didn't have the clearance and after he went AWOL he didn't leave a forwarding address. The symbiote tells Eddie it had hoped he'd be able to feel it, and he bitterly replies that he never felt anything. Claire realizes he's talking to his symbiote and that he didn't know it was going to spawn, asking Eddie if that doesn't make him worried it's keeping other secrets. The symbiote protests that it's not, and that it didn't tell him because it was afraid its spawn would end up being corrupted into a monster like its others were. Eddie angrily tells Claire not to talk as though she knows him, and she retorts that she knows symbiotes on account of having been bonded to one. When she admits to having died on the Chthonic Island, Eddie asks how she's able to stand there talking to him before speculating that the Darkhold's eldritch magic resurrected her for some sinister purpose. Before Dixon can retort, Mac Gargan interrupts and steps from the shadows, dressed in his original Scorpion outfit. Eddie calls Dixon out on working with a psychopath like Gargan, who retorts that Eddie was threatening to commit cannibalism as Venom while he was just robbing banks. The symbiote panics regarding its spawn's fate if it bonds to Gargan, and Eddie asks Dixon if her deal with the Scorpion was to let him out of prison and give him a symbiote in exchange for following their orders and running experiments on him. Dixon retorts that Gargan has experience with symbiotes from his time as Venom and that he's controllable whereas Eddie left the program. The Scorpion interrupts, preparing to knock Eddie out with his tail, but before he can do so a bolt of green energy rips a hole in the van's roof. Quipping that she heard someone pregnant was being kidnapped, Spider-Woman dodges the Scorpion's return fire and rips the van's back door off. Dixon tells the Scorpion to stand down as Spider-Woman tosses Eddie - still strapped to the gurney - into the street, telling him to get the symbiote to cushion his landing. As he bounces down the street, Eddie confronts the symbiote over having told Spider-Woman but not him; and it replies that it didn't tell her but made her feel like it tried with him. Spider-Woman hits the Scorpion in the face with an energy bolt, but Dixon - eyes glowing yellow and crackling with eldritch energy - headbutts her in the face. Spider-Woman falls out of the van and Claire enters the front to tell the driver to turn around, only for the van to rear-end a stopped taxi and car. Before Spider-Woman can rush to help, Eddie tells her that the people in the van are with the military and that if she sticks around she'll just end up fighting the police and the FBI, and that both of them will go to prison. Lifting the gurney as she climbs a wall, Spider-Woman tells Eddie he's lucky she has a soft spot for unborn babies. Nursing a concussion, Dixon exits the van and watches Spider-Woman escape. The Scorpion rips out of the van, demanding she tell him which way they went. Dixon tells him to stand down and that support is coming, but he shouts that he was promised the symbiote and isn't going to let Eddie take what's his. On a rooftop, Eddie discards the shock collar and thanks Spider-Woman, remarking that his symbiote obviously trusts her more than it trusts him. Spider-Woman retorts that the only reason she saved him was because the symbiote showed her that its previous spawn had become monsters. When the symbiote tries to elaborate, Eddie snaps at it to shut up, but Spider-Woman tells him to take it easy on the symbiote and that the only person it trusts to help raise its newest spawn right is him; the symbiote lamentingly tells Eddie it wants its new spawn to be a hero like he is. Transforming into Venom, Eddie prepares to leave. Spider-Woman asks what he's going to do, and Venom replies that Eddie and the symbiote are going to have a long talk, but first they're going to find the person who ratted them out to the government and deal with him; causing her to regret having saved him. At Alchemax, Dr. Steve examines a cell culture while singing a song about molecules, only to see "Hi there" written in symbiote biomass when he peers into the microscope. Venom complements his singing before threatening to tear his throat out, noting that Dr. Steve is the only person who could have known that the symbiote was pregnant and demanding to know why he told the government instead of him. Dr. Steve stammers that he didn't know the symbiote was pregnant at the time, but that while running some tests after the symbiote's metabolic issue was corrected he noticed something strange and was concerned it was a side-effect of the medication, sending it to a government contact who was experienced with symbiote biology. By the time he realized the Venom symbiote was pregnant, Eddie hadn't come back for weeks and left no way of getting in contact. When Dr. Steve remarks he's insulted Eddie would think he'd betray one of his few friends, Eddie remarks that he needs all the friends he can get because the symbiote's birth is immanent. On the bottom floor, Mac Gargan - wearing a trench coat over his Scorpion costume, talks to Hugo - the guard at the front desk. Hugo refuses to admit Gargan, stating that he hasn't worked at Achemax in months and that he'd been in prison. Gargan retorts that he's working for the military and has reason to believe Venom is in the building, but Hugo threatens to call security. Putting on his mask, Gargan extends his tail and remarks they'll have to do things the hard way. Seated on a chair as the symbiote goes into labor, Eddie wonders why this time is so different from the other times the symbiote gave birth, recalling he hadn't felt anything when it gave birth to Carnage. Dr. Steve remarks that the symbiote has undergone any number of experiences that could be impacting the birthing process, urging he seperate from it before he goes into cardiac arrest. Despite the symbiote's protests, Eddie seperates from it saying that he's not going anywhere but that he's no good to it dead. Agreeing, the Scorpion - covered in blood - enters the room, telling Eddie to stand aside and let him claim the symbiote. Eddie tells Dr. Steve to help the symbiote and throws a glass jar at Gargan, smashing him over the head with a microscope before he can recover. The Scorpion sends Eddie flying into a cabinet, stating he hopes Eddie's conscious to watch him kill the Venom symbiote and take its spawn. Eddie struggles to his feet, but before the Scorpion can attack him he's incapacitated by an electric shock. Standing in the doorway, Dixon remarks that she told Eddie that Gargan was controllable. When Eddie challenges her, Dixon remarks that he knows she can take him on and that she's not letting him keep the baby symbiote. Dr. Steve approaches holding a lump of symbiote biomass and informs them that the infant was stillborn; and Dixon apologizes to Eddie before they both pass out from their injuries. Later, Liz Allan apologizes to Claire Dixon's boss and remarks that she's a tough woman, offering any help they may need. Hanging up, she wryly remarks that Eddie is running out of ways to cause her grief. Eddie remarks that at least she got to put Gargan away, but she scolds him that that doesn't make up for him trashing her lab again or making her lie to the government about the Venom symbiote's spawn. As the symbiote gushes over how beautiful its baby is, Liz remarks that she hates it when he and the symbiote have their private conversations in front of her. Eddie tells her he'll be stopping by twice a week to check up on the infant symbiote to spend time with it, and that they're not to bond it to a host without Venom's say-so - and until then they're free to keep it safe and study it non-invasively. As Eddie leaves, Liz wryly remarks that somehow he seems to be the one who comes out the victor; the symbiote remarking that it's changed its mind about her and Dr. Steve; and that it now understands that its family doesn't have to be just it and Eddie. | Solicit = THE NATIVITY Part 2 • As Eddie and the symbiote find themselves less trusting of one another than ever before, a new enemy emerges and threatens to tear the two of them apart... and not just from each other! • IN THIS ISSUE: Startling revelations that set the stage for the Venom epic of the fall! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}